Back To December
by Mizori95
Summary: Diciembre, el mes en el que hizo lo mejor por él ... o tal vez no. ¿Valió la pena lo que sufrieron?  leaaan :D
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece, sólo utilizo los personajes por diversión (y para hacer realidad mi sueño de que Matt y Mimi terminen juntoos! )

**Back to December**

Las calles estaban casi vacías a pesar de la hora. El frío le calaba los huesos a pesar de su saco largo de color negro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. Llevaba unos guantes sin dedos, algo estúpido en ese momento, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Comenzaron a caer unos copos de nieve. Sonrió amargamente. El día podría haber sido como todos los demás, pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Acababa de verla. A ella. Después de tanto tiempo, se habían encontrado en la puerta de la universidad. La charla había sido algo monótona, las típicas preguntas cuando te encuentras con un amigo… pero para el ella no era una amiga, seguía siendo algo más, siempre iba a serlo, a pesar de todo…

Llegó a su casa corriendo, parecía que escapaba de alguien o algo, cerró la puerta fuertemente, y se apoyó de espaldas en ella, dejándose caer lentamente, hasta quedar de cuclillas en el piso. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, aún con sus guantes color rosa viejo puestos. Sus castaños bucles estaban algo húmedos y despeinados por la corrida y la nieve, pero no le importó. Se quitó el gorro verde de lana tejida y apoyó pesadamente la cabeza en la puerta, mirando el techo. Suspiró y se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo. Se sacó y colgó su saco color verde en el armario de la entrada y fue a su habitación. Fue hacia una estantería y encendió su equipo de música.

_- Maná_ – pensó - justo lo que necesito - y entró al cuarto de baño

Se quitó toda la ropa y entró a darse una ducha bien caliente. A través de la música, escuchaba su celular sonando, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Salió quince minutos después, con un toallón alrededor de su cuerpo y una toalla recogiendo sus cabellos. Tomó su celular y miró quien la llamaba: Sora. Luego la llamaría. Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un vestido blanco de tiras, con puntilla en el escote y en el dobladillo. Secó sus cabellos y se tiró boca arriba en la cama.

- Lo vi – le susurró al cieloraso. Contó los meses que habían pasado mentalmente. Casi doce. ¿Todavía la odiaría por lo que le había hecho? Por cómo la trató horas antes, no podía estar segura. Estuvo frío, como era normal en él, sólo que con ella casi nunca había sido así, sólo cuando eran pequeños y no la soportaba. Sonrió. Añoraba esos días de aventuras con sus amigos, ya que hacía un par de meses que no veía a varios. Hablando de sus amigos.

Se sentó de pronto y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de Sora.

- Mimi, dios, estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué me cortaste de pronto antes?

- Lo siento Sora, es que me encontré con alguien – dijo, levantándose de la cama, y caminando por toda la habitación.

- Oooh, ¿Con quién? ¿Un chico? – dijo juguetonamente

- Con Matt – dijo, sabiendo cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amiga. Pasaron unos segundos en los que su amiga no dijo nada, hasta que solo atinó a decir

- Oh

- Nos cruzamos en la puerta de la universidad. Estuvimos hablando un rato

- ¿En serio? – Sora parecía verdaderamente sorprendida – y, ¿hiciste lo que querías hacer hace tiempo?

- Sí, no se cómo, pero le dije que quería que fuéramos a tomar algo mañana, que necesitaba hablar con él

- ¿Y qué te respondió? – dijo Sora, algo ansiosa. Todavía no podía creerlo.

- Me dijo que sí, que nos encontraríamos en el café de siempre.

- ¿Y cómo estaba? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te trató?

- Normal, en realidad, como a todos, algo frío. Pero se sorprendió de que nos encontráramos.

- Yo también lo estaría – Mimi escuchó las voces de varias personas antes de que su amiga le hablara – Lo siento, entró gente al local, debo irme. Mañana me cuentas cómo te fue. Adioooos

- Bye – sólo dijo Mimi, aunque su amiga ya había cortado. Miró a través de la ventana de su cuarto y vio que seguía nevando. El tiempo estaba loco, recién era 16 de diciembre y ya nevaba.

_¿Será una señal?_

Mimi se restregaba las manos por debajo de la mesa nerviosamente. Estaba en el café, sentada frente a frente con Matt. Después de tanto tiempo… Levantó la vista y lo vio tomando tranquilamente su capuchino, con la mirada perdida en la calle. Tomó la taza de su café con leche con ambas manos, para calentarlas y tomó un poco. Tal vez a él no le importaba tanto su reencuentro, tal vez ya lo había superado… Dios, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Habría sido capaz de hacer lo que ella no pudo? ¿Habrá podido olvidarla?

El joven rubio no podía ni mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que no podía, caería nuevamente, y era justamente lo que no quería. Pero qué diablos, ya había caído rendidamente a sus pies en cuanto la vio entrar al café y sonrió al verlo. Llevaba un saco algo largo color verde, con un sombrero del mismo color, pantalones color claro y un pullover escotado mangas largas de color rosa y una camisa blanca debajo. Su cabello estaba suelto y casi no estaba maquillada. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Pero el solo se concentró en su capuchino, debía mantenerse frio…

- Y… ¿Cómo está Tk? – rompió finalmente el silencio Mimi – Me contó Sora que está saliendo con Kari

- Si, después de mucho esfuerzo… para convencer a Tai, obviamente, son novios – vio como sonreía, esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba. _Basta Matt_

- Me imagino. ¿Y tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo

- Desde hace tiempo vive a las afueras de la ciudad, más cerca de mi abuela.

- Oh, no lo sabía. Debes extrañarla.

Matt sólo levantó los hombros. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. La cosa no iba bien, y era obvio que todavía no la perdonaba. Dios, que haría…

- ¿Continúas con la banda?

- Volvimos a tocar hace poco, pero estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo, y después de todo, trabajar en una disquera no te garantiza tantas oportunidades.

- Oh…

_Fin de la conversación. Fin de la oportunidad. Fin de la relación_. Pensaba Mimi en sus adentros, mientras lo veía concentrado en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, menos en ella. _¡No! No puedo dejar que todo se termine así sin más, no lo nuestro, él fue lo más importante y yo lo eché a perder y… ¡Díselo!_

- Matt, yo…

- ¿Pido la cuenta? – dijo él

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, seguro

Después de eso, Matt le pagó al mesero y se levantaron para irse. Mimi no había pronunciado palabra, hasta que salieron del café y el frío helado la hizo reaccionar. Lo vio alejarse por la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin siquiera haberse despedido.

- ¡Matt! – dijo corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. Él ni se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Mimi se sorprendió por la frialdad de su voz.

- Yo… - vamos Mimi, no lo pierdas nuevamente – yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo. Todas las cosas que te dije esa noche no eran verdad, yo… - pero no pudo continuar, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y un maldito nudo se había formado en su garganta. Ambos recordaron esa noche…

**Flashback**

Un joven rubio caminaba bajo la nieve con un ramo de rosas rosas y rojas en la mano y la otra en su bolsillo. El frío y la nieve no le molestaban, estaba bien abrigado, y además iba a verla a ella. Había un calor en su corazón que lo abrigaba. Tocó timbre y esperó unos segundos. Le abrió la puerta, y al verlo allí parado, no saltó a sus brazos, como siempre hacía, sólo lo hizo pasar. No le dio importancia y pasó, amagando a darle un beso, pero ella sólo le dio la espalda, cerrando la puerta. Esta vez sí se sorprendió.

- ¿pasa algo mi amor? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ella sólo negó, haciéndolo que la suelte y dirigiéndose al comedor. Él la siguió y le entregó el ramo.

- Toma, sé que no son tus favoritas, pero quería regalarte algo – dijo sonriendo. Pero ella no las tomó, sólo se sentó en el respaldo del sillón y escondió su rostro detrás de sus bucles.

- No las quiero – Matt abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la rudeza y frialdad de su voz. Se acercó a ella, dejó el ramo en una mesa que había a su lado y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así, porque no aceptas las flores o mi beso? ¿Hice algo mal?

Mimi sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estómago y en su garganta. No podía hacerle eso a él. No podía hacerle eso al amor que se tenían. _Debes hacerlo, _gritó una voz dentro suyo_, piensa en su futuro, en todo lo que logrará sin ti…_

- No… no pasó nada malo. Es que… - ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras correctas? – Se terminó Matt.

Matt abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. Ella seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba ver que era verdad lo que había escuchado, que no era una broma sin sentido. Seguía con sus manos sobre sus hombros, por lo que sólo atinó a apretarlos levemente y sacudirla.

- Mimi, por dios, mírame y dime que es una broma. Por favor… no te creeré si no me miras a los ojos –

Mimi sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, _traidoras, no me hagan esto ahora. _Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza. Vio sus ojos azules, desesperados, suplicando que sea mentira. _Vas a agradecérmelo algún _día_… espero…_

- Es verdad Matt, lo nuestro no puede seguir. Yo… - debes hacerlo – yo no te amo, no tanto como siempre te dije… debo haber estado… confundida

¿Confundida? ¿Sólo eso le decía?

Mimi esperaba que grite, que tire cosas, cualquier cosa. Pero Matt sólo la soltó, se dio media vuelta y se fue de su casa. Y de su vida para siempre, dejando a Mimi llorando. Miró el ramo. No podía… Lo tomó y lo arrojó hacia el jardín trasero, para luego dejarse caer al piso, sin dejar de llorar…

**End Flashback**

Matt se dio vuelta a mirar a Mimi, encontrándola llorando_. No lo hagas_, le decía su cabeza.

Mimi lloraba, recordando lo que había hecho, cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos que la acercaban y la abrazaban. _Matt, _pensó abriendo los ojos, pero llorando más y más, dejando que esos brazos que tanto amaba la sostengan, al menos unos minutos más.

- Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿sí? – le susurró a su oído.

Allí estaba nuevamente, la misma habitación, el mismo sillón, pero tiempo después. La había acompañado a su casa, y sin saber por qué, aceptó entrar.

- Quieres… ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le preguntó Mimi.

- No, gracias… creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo dando media vuelta.

- ¡No! – gritó Mimi, haciendo que Matt gire a verla. Iba a decirle algo, pero ella no lo dejó – No era verdad, lo que te dije ese día, nada era verdad… mentí

- No pareció cuando me miraste a los ojos – le dijo el amargamente

- Yo… te juro por lo que más quieras que lo que dije ese día fue mentira. Lo que te digo ahora es verdad… - dijo acercándose a él y tomando sus brazos - Te amo Matt, no puedo pasar un solo día más sin ti, nunca fue lo mismo sin vos conmigo, y nunca va a serlo, yo…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó, alejándose de ella y tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos– basta…

- Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿Cierto? – dijo Mimi, tristemente

- No… no puedo… me hiciste la persona más feliz y la más infeliz… yo no… no _debo _perdonarte –

Mimi asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Matt miraba el piso, sin atreverse a irse aún.

- Sólo dime… - dijo ella, haciendo que el levante la mirada - ¿hiciste la gira a Europa?

- ¿Qué? – Le dijo sorprendido, más de lo que Mimi se imaginaba

- Si decidiste hacer la gira o si la harás. La que organizó la conocida de los chicos de la banda… Cameron

- ¿Cómo sabías de esa gira?

- Sólo responde Matt

- No – dijo acercándose más a Mimi – Responde tú. ¿Cómo sabías de esa gira si no le conté a nadie?

- Quiere decir… que no la hiciste… ¿¡Por qué! ¿Por qué no hiciste la gira Matt? Era lo que más querías

- No la hice porque no tenía ganas. Tu turno.

- ¡¿No tenías ganas? Te dejé el camino libre para que fueras a esa gira y no la hiciste, ¿"porque no tenía ganas"? – le dijo Mimi a los gritos

- Eso fue, ¿cierto? – Le dijo Matt, sorprendido, haciendo que Mimi se calmara de pronto y se parara derecha. – Por eso me dejaste. No querías que no hiciera la gira por ti… Pero, ¿Cómo…?

- Cameron – Le dijo – llamó ese día, y me dijo que les habían ofrecido hacer una gira de tres meses por Europa con la banda, pero tu dijiste que no. Ella me dijo que dijiste que no querías separarte de tu novia, y que no podías obligarla a acompañarte. Cameron averiguó mi número, me llamó y me contó, para que hablara contigo. Yo… - Mimi aguantaba las lágrimas – sabía que no ibas a dejar que te convenza, así que pensé que lo mejor era dejarte, para que cumplas tus sueños… ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¿Por qué, si era lo que más esperabas, soñabas? ¡No puedes …

Pero no puedo continuar. Matt se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, como había querido hacerlo en mucho tiempo, como soñaba todas las noches, en poseer esos labios nuevamente. Mimi abrió los ojos, pero enseguida los cerró y se dejó llevar por ese beso, cada vez más profundo…

- M… Matt – dijo ella, separándose nos centímetros, tomado las manos de Matt que seguían tomando su rostro - ¿Qué haces?

- Algo que nunca debería haber dejado de suceder. Mimi, yo no hice esa gira porque me faltaba mi apoyo, mi razón para tocar… Me faltabas Tú. Yo no quiero dinero o fama, yo quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, que me acompañes…

- Siempre estuve a tu lado Matt, nunca dejaré de estarlo – dijo apoyando sus frentes una con la otra.

- Te amo – Le dijo Matt

- Te amo - Le dijo Mimi – Nunca dejé de hacerlo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

The End... The End?

Hoooooola a todoos! Bueno, después de muuchos meses, volví a escribir un fic! :D

Estoy tan feliz de haberlo terminado (no se imaginan los que tengo sin terminar un mi notebook u.u )

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo lo encontré un poco meloso en partes, pero bueeno, son las consecuencias de un día de lluvia en vacaciones :S

Espero que dejen reviews, con lo que les gustó, pero sobre todo con lo que no, asi mejoro :)

Ah! Está basado en la canción "Back to December", de Taylor Swift, pero no la puse poque no era TAN relevante en la historia. Y lo de The End? es porque tengo ganas de hacer una especie de epílogo, para sumarle alguna historia con los demás chicos y demás, pero debo pensarlo xD

Byeee :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Epílogo**

**6 meses después**

Bueno, yo propongo un brindis, por nuestra recién recibida cocinera, para que de ahora en más, pueda cumplir todos sus sueños, ser feliz, y con suerte, hacernos unos cuantos pasteles – exclamó un castaño, haciendo reír a todos los presentes – Por Mimi – dijo levantando su copa

¡por Mimi! – repitieron las casi 15 personas que se encontraban allí, levantando también sus copas, para luego acercarse la "festejada". Ella se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo ruborizada. Llevaba un vestido straples color champagne hasta arriba de las rodillas, y unas sandalias de taco alto doradas. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y sus ondas le llegaban casi a la cintura.

Gracias a todos, en serio, por estar aquí, por haber estado estos años conmigo, apoyándome y probando cada cosa que hacía – dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa – aunque no todas salían especialmente _comibles. _Así que solamente me queda decirles gracias, a los que están… y a los que no – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, y sonriendo con melancolía. Todos quedaron en silencio, el típico silencio incómodo en una situación como esa. Mimi enseguida esbozó una de sus sonrisas "todo está bien, aunque no parezca" y les dijo – Bueno, ¡continuemos con la fiesta!

Todos enseguida siguieron comiendo, tomando y charlando entre ellos, pero notaron que la castaña se dirigía al balcón. Sus amigos más cercanos compartieron miradas, paro ninguno se acercó a ella, sabían que necesitaba unos momentos a solas.

Apenas cerró la puerta del balcón, Mimi cerró sus ojos e inhaló el aire fresco que corría allí arriba. La primavera y el verano eran sus estaciones favoritas, le parecía que el aire de esos seis meses era más puro. Se dio vuelta y miró la sala a través del vidrio. Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, festejando que había recibido su título: Tai y Sora hablaban con Tk y Kari, que estaban abrazados, mientras que Yolei y Ken se encontraban en un costado, tratando de calmar los lloriqueos de su pequeña bebé. Sentados en la mesa vio a Joe con su futura esposa, Mei, charlando animadamente con Izzy. Davis probaba toda la comida y Cody revisaba su estantería llena de libros. Sonrió, y volvió a mirar el parque frente al edificio. Desde el cuarto piso se llegaban a ver a muchos de los que estaban allí: un par de parejas caminando de la mano y familias con sus hijos correteando, ya que el día acompañaba.

¿Mimi? Tu celular está sonando – le dijo su amiga de cabellos rojos, asomándose al balcón

Gracias Sora – le dijo tomando el teléfono rosado que su amiga le alcanzaba. "Número privado" indicaba la pantalla. Odiaba esos llamados, que comúnmente eran de empresas promocionando, o algo parecido – ¿Hola?

¿Cómo está la princesa más hermosa de todas? – escuchó desde el otro lado esa voz que tanto extrañaba escuchar.

¿Matt? – respondió ella, con el rostro iluminado y una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo entusiasmada

Yo estoy bien, pero me importas tú. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

Bien, están todos aquí, en casa. ¿Tú dónde estás?

Me alegro. Yo… acabo de terminar unos trámites del viaje con la banda, y fuimos a almorzar.

¿Cuándo regresan? Ya terminó la gira, ya quiero que regreses. Te extraño mi amor – le dijo pícaramente, pero con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo también mi vida, pero tuvimos que quedarnos un par de días en Inglaterra para unos trámites o algo así. Ya no puedo esperar para verte. Pero dime, ¿Cómo está el parque?

Hermoso, más que nunca. Justo estoy en el balcón viéndolo. Está lleno de gente, el día está hermoso.

Mmm, que envidia. Y dime, ¿Se ve el lago y el salón desde allí?

Sí, no tanto el salón, porque ya es más lejos, pero el lago sí. Está repleto de barquitos.

Imagina cuando esté preparado para nuestra boda, y nosotros lleguemos al salón en uno de ellos.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente. Ese día estaba en su mente desde hacía ya casi cuatro meses…

**Flashback**

Matt, por favor, tengo miedo de caerme, ¿Me dejas sacarme la venda? – le reprochó una joven de cabellos castaños a un rubio.

Aún no, ya queda poco. Y si el problema es caerte, se arregla fácil – le dijo divertido, mientras la tomaba con un brazo por la espalda y con el otro por las rodillas, alzándola.

¡Ahhh! – exclamó la castaña riendo, agarrándose del cuello de su novio – Matt, ¿a dónde vamos?

Ya verás – le dijo, y unos pasos después la bajó. La había ido a buscar a su casa casi media hora antes, cuando faltaba poco para que anochezca y le había tapado los ojos antes de subir al auto, sin dejarle ver a dónde iban. Luego de un rato, había parado y la había hacho bajar y caminar un poco… - quítatela – le dijo, haciendo que ella obedezca. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver dónde estaban.

La había llevado al parque central, más precisamente al lado del lago, más precisamente aún, donde se habían puesto de novios casi tres años atrás. Pero lo mejor no fue eso, sino que había preparado un bote, con un par de velas para iluminarlos.

¿La ayudo a subir? – le dijo Matt, tendiéndole la mano galantemente. Ella aceptó la ayuda, y subió lentamente al bote, para que luego Matt tome los remos y se aleje de la orilla. Hacía bastante frío, pero ambos estaban bien abrigados. Luego de unos pocos minutos de remar, Matt se detuvo y le tomó ambas manos – Mimi, en dos semanas me voy a hacer la gira, y odio dejarte sola por tanto tiempo…

Matt… - trató de detenerlo ella, ladeando la cabeza

No, déjame terminar – le dijo apretando levemente sus manos – Descubrí una forma de compensarte este tiempo alejados

No me digas – le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sí. Mira allí atrás – le dijo señalando detrás de Mimi, haciendo que ella le dé la espalda. El salón del lago. Era muy famoso por las importantes fiestas que se celebraban allí, por ser muy elegante. Mimi sonrió, ya que Matt sabía que ella siempre había querido ir a alguna fiesta allí. Ese día estaba cerrado, pero la iluminación de afuera, lo hacía verse más imponente de lo normal.

Está hermoso, aunque no entiendo que tiene que v… - Mimi se dio vuelta y se quedó sin palabras. Matt tenía entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, y cuando la abrió, un anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de corazón rosa en el centro. Mimi se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y abrió mucho los ojos.

Digamos que en un par de meses, por fin tendrás una fiesta allí

**End Flashback**

Tendremos que hablar de la fecha del casamiento Matt, hay un pequeño problema que nos va a retrasar, que va a crecer más adelante – le dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa

Oh, ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo Matt algo preocupado

Creo que tendría que decírtelo cuando llegues, porque traté de contarte ayer, pero no respondiste cuando te llamaba – dijo en tono de reproche, y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Lo siento, es que en donde estaba no se podía hablar por teléfono. Sabes, te ves hermosa hoy.

¿Sí? – dijo ella arreglándose un poco el vestido, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un pequeño alboroto dentro de la casa, aunque no le dio importancia– Oye… ¿Cómo sabes cómo me veo? – dijo extrañada, mirando hacia el parque y la calle

Primero, porque siempre te ves hermosa, y segundo…

Mimi se dio vuelta al escuchar la puerta del balcón abrirse. Allí estaba él, después de esos meses separados. Se veía igual, sólo que con el cabello un poco más corto. Mimi sólo atinó a dejar su teléfono sobre una mesita a su lado y acorrer a los brazos de su prometido, quien la recibió alzándola y besándola apasionadamente. Luego de unos minutos en los que se "saludaron", durante los cuales sus amigos se dedicaron a mirarlos desde adentro con grandes sonrisas, ambos entraron.

Matt se dedicó a saludar a todos los que estaban allí, para luego acercarse de nuevo a Mimi, que estaba en la cocina.

¿Te gustó la sorpresa princesa? – dijo tomándola por atrás de la cintura y besando su cuello.

Es la segunda mejor sorpresa que recibí en esta semana – le respondió ella con una sonrisa, dejando al rubio algo confundido.

¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo el, mientras ella se daba vuelta.

Digamos que… tenemos un cambio de planes Matt – dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomado la mano de él y apoyándola en su plano vientre, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Luego de unos segundos así, Mimi miró a Matt, quien estaba en shock, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Nno…no puedo creerlo. ¿Es… es real? ¿no es broma?

Es real. Me enteré anteayer, y traté de llamarte.

Lo…lo siento mucho, ya debía haber estado viajando en ese momento. ¡Dios! – dijo abrazándola, alzándola, besándola, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras Mimi reía, con unas lagrimitas en los ojos – Pero dime, ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Hiciste alguna ecografía? No puedo creer que no estaba aquí.

No te preocupes Matt – le dijo ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que se calme – está todo perfecto, estoy de ocho semanas, y ya me hice una eco. Pero Matt, hay algo más…

¿Más? – dijo abriendo los ojos

Según la ecografía… tendremos… mellizos – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

Matt quedó helado en la misma posición. En eso estaban, cuando Yolei entró a la cocina.

Chicos, ¿está todo bien? Escuchamos gritos desde la sala… Mimi, ¿Qué le sucede a Matt? – dijo la peli morada, al ver a su amigo congelado frente a su amiga. En ese momento, Matt volteó a ver a Yolei, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Nada grave…sólo… me acaban de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mujer, carrera, ahora hijos… ¿No es un sueño, verdad Mimi? – le dijo, totalmente extasiado.

Cuando había armado toda la sorpresa de su llegada, nunca había imaginado encontrar tantas al llegar. Se sentía completo, sentía que nada podía salir mal, se sentía… feliz. Y sólo una persona era la razón de esa felicidad. La mujer que a pesar de todo, había sido capaz de sacrificar incluso su propia felicidad para verlo a él feliz y cumplir sus sueños. Ahora, después de todo eso, sabía que no era un sueño, que nada de todo eso iba a desaparecer al despertar al otro día. Porque estaba seguro de que todas las mañanas tendría a su lado a esa castaña que lo había hecho ser un hombre pleno, y que además ahora, le daría dos hijos.

Esa noche, al acostarse, Matt giró a ver a su prometida, quien estaba en sus brazos y que dormía tranquilamente. Incluso así como estaban en ese momento era feliz, y ya podía imaginar cuando dentro de unos meses tuvieran a esos dos niños en su casa. Él sabía que su relación nunca terminaría, que ni la más grande tormenta o el más frío de los inviernos lograrían quitar lo que sentía dentro de él: una calidez, que sólo quienes están o estuvieron verdaderamente enamorados, sintieron alguna vez.

_**FIN**_


End file.
